yogpodfandomcom-20200214-history
You put the boom boom into the durr
You put the boom boom into the durr was the eighteenth episode of the YoGPoD. It was created and produced by Simon and Lewis. Official Description "Milkmen, ricicles, songs about werewolves and vyrian reviews District 9!" Transcript ---- Simon: 'Wouldn't it be terrible! You know, there's like a crazy, old, lepper-man and he really needs to get off and so he just starts whacking it. '''Lewis: '''Right, let's just not... '''Simon: '''But, you know, his hand just goes flying off. '''Lewis: '*Laughing* His hand goes flying off! ('Lewis '''and '''Simon laugh)'' Lewis: '''Wow... '''Simon: '''So he's just there with, like, his wrist. His, like stuff and... Yeah. '''Lewis: '''The thing is that he would use his other hand. He'd go and collect that dead hand and it would be like... '''Simon: '''Oh, no! '''Lewis: '''And what's that called when you use the dead... When you, like, sleep on your arm, and you... '''Simon: '''Oh, no! Don't! '''Hannah: '''Get off! '''Lewis: '''What's that called? No, what's it called? When you... '''Hannah: It's what sonars used to do. Duncan: '''It's called a stranger. '''Lewis: '''You know, in the morning. '''Simon: Oh, no, Lalna! Lewis: '''I don't think it's called a stranger. '''Hannah: '''There is something called dead-arm syndrome. '''Lewis: It's got a name, though. Simon: '''Urgh. That poor leper... What about that guy, um. That, like, crazy Islamic extremist cleric who's got the hook for a hand? Lewis: Abu Hamza? Simon: What do you reckon he does? he's got to be very careful, doesn't he?...Do you think he puts like a pork chop onto the hook? Lewis: That is horrible!...He probably has an additonal screw-on attatchment, it's like a, it's like a fleshlight, attatchment.. to his hand. Simon: Oh no! Oh, ugh! Lewis: Can you imagine if he accidentally came to like, the mosque one morning, and he had forgotten to change, change his hand attatchment...and he put- Simon: He like shakes hands with people and says "Yeah, Yeah Yeah, it's a lovely morning!" (Lewis and Simon laugh) ''Intro Music''''' Lewis: Okay, um... Simon: Should we just talk about, how, there aren't those Rice Krispies with sugar on anymore? What were they called? Lewis: Ricicles? Simon Ricicles! Ricicles are just Rice Krispies with sugar on. and Coco Pops are darky Rice Krispies. Lewis: Yeah. When we were kids, like, this was such a long time ago, that there were different stuff. Do you remember Lucky Charms? The were like, this like, cereal with lumps of marshmallow in them. Do you remember those? Simon: Yes, yes. Very American cereal, even though it's kinda like got this Irish theme to it. Lewis: But they got like... Simon: America Lewis: They stopped making them after a while. And there was all sorts of, like, um, sweets, chocolate bars. Like do you remember when all news agent used to have penny sweets? *Laughs* Oh god, how old do I sound?! - 3:02 ---- Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Simon Lane Category:Vyrian Category:Episodes